Luna
by ilona.korting
Summary: After years of searching without a clue, A very depressed dragon slayer loses his smile. I am terrible at these summary things... pls read and review the story only gets better I promise. I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters )
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my new story. Don't know how to rate it yet but I will as I go along with it. please read and leave reviews, be they good or bad, will only help me grow and I really do want to do that.**

The years had past and adventures raged on with the passing time, Fairy tail grew and bloomed but one fateful day, After a long weekend of parties after winning yet again the Grand Magic Games one of the family member had vanished. For a whole year and a half the guild frantically searched for their dear friend without any luck. Even with the help of other friend guilds not a single trace or clue was found and soon the family grieved for the loss of there good friend, sister and daughter. The old Lucy Heartfilia was gone.

Ever since she disappeared the guild had not been the same. Even Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe dialed down on the antics and Bickslow could be seen in deep thought which in it self was quite unusual. Then came a day after about two years since Lucy's disappearance that the an Idea came to raise a momentum in Lucy's favorite place but that Idea did not sit well with some.  
"What do we need a momentum for?" a very down and out of character Natsu, mumbled from his usual table and an unhappy Happy, raising his right paw "Aye".  
"For Lucy" Came from a very saddened blue haired girl in a corner with books of all sorts all around her, and just from the name spoken you could almost hear a crack from a break in everyone's hearts.  
"What do we need a momentum for, its not like were going to forget her" A slightly angry Natsu now rising up. Erza walked to her team mate and took his shoulder. "We could never forget her Natsu, but with two years and not a single tra-"  
"SHE'S NOT DEAD" Natsu slapped Erza's hand away and shouted once again "SHE'S NOT DEAD I REFUSE TO STOP SEARCHING, WE JUST HAVEN'T LOOKED HARD ENOUGH, SHE'S NOT DEAD, SHE'S NOT DEAD... She can't be..." Erza trying once again to console her friend, Natsu storms out of the guild hall leaving all in a pit of silence and depression, only thing heard were whimpers, no one wanting to talk about anything and slowly everyone retreated to there own corners or taking jobs to keep there minds away from there worries.

 **Natsu's POV**

There is no way in hell I'm stopping the search, I'll walk till the ends of the world until I find her, I wont stop until I see her smiling face one more time, no way in-... Fuck... don't cry... fuck.

Eighteen years passed, and though the guild kept together without faltering, there was still a missing piece that no one could get past, a puzzle that didn't have all the corners or a missing picture frame on a wall. Although they never did raise a momentum for Lucy, the family always gathered at the park once a year to watch the rainbow sakura bloom, always remembering Lucy's graceful smile and enchanting eyes glittering as she finally saw the rainbow sakura bloom with the whole guild.

Asuka was now a growing beautiful young woman far surpassing her parents in sharp shooting and learning some Seith magic along the way to spice things up as she so put it, And Bickslow often enjoyed having playmates for his babies.  
Evergreen and Elfman finally admitted there interest in one another and had a little girl with a caramel blond hair by the name of Emily, who seamed to show signs of take over magic even though she was just four years old. Yet the only words she really knew were mama, papa and MAN.  
Juvia finally got Grays full attention after a fierce battle a few years back that left Juvia fighting for her life. They are now dating and getting a little closer to each other every day.  
Makarof finally retired and left the guild master title to his grandson Laxus who was married to the oh so beautiful Mirajane, but that did not mean Makarof didn't spend most of his day's at the guild hall drinking with Cana who had still not found a man for herself, although she dated Bacchus for some time there interest were just non existent a part from alcohol.  
Wendy, who now had a full control over dragon force and had her healing abilities well in check had Romeo by her side every day, along with Charla. Gajeel and levy got married and had two boy's both with dark blue hair, Jamie the older now 14 years old has his father's red eyes and had learned dragon slayer magic from him as well as solid script magic from his mother, although he could not eat his own iron witch made him quite sick after trying the first three or four times. Louis was now 5 years old with his mothers brown eye's, didn't show much promise in magic but he loved to read and Levy is absolutely certain that he learned to read before he learned to talk.  
Erza pretty much stayed the same, as fearful and yet sweet. No man really made any headway with her, apart from Jellal who was still in Crime Sorciér. The one who had changed the most how ever, was Natsu. Though he always had Happy with him his hair had darkened and his over all happy character had died down to being the grump of the guild. Mostly sticking to himself and being away on jobs.

On an island, far from the main land, sat a small cottage surrounded by well kept fields. On a field of carrots was a blond woman planting seeds just as she had for years before, having her daughter pick up the carrots that had grown well enough and long enough to be near perfect. After working the fields the two of them had gained quite a nice tan over the years and freckles to boot. The young woman looked up at the sun with her big golden eyes getting ever so flushed from the heat smiling to herself. "Now now your not daydreaming again are you Luna, stop that and help me carry these inside. "sorry mother" Luna said with a smile and after picking up her basket she helped her mother rise to her feet. "Have you had any more of those weird dreams again mother?" the girl asked and looked up to her mothers golden brown eyes. "Why yes as a matter of fact I have, now that you mention it I had a dream last night. I was standing in front of a huge green monkey telling a man cow with an axe to fight it" The older woman shook her head as she giggled at the thought of her dream. " A man... cow?... And a green monkey?" the girl raised her eyebrows in surprise of her mothers ever so strange dreams.

_

 **(just want to point one thing out, I am not from an English speaking country there for I am sorry for any misspellings or words that are off please leave a review to let me know where they are so I can later fix it =) thank you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story went away with me to where I didn't mean for it to go but I couldn't un write it cuz it felt right somehow. please tell me your thought on it =)**

"Freed, I need to talk to you" Levy standing in front of the Thunder god tribe member with a serious look on her face and a strange looking book in her hand, clasping it as she waited for a response. "Do you have a moment" Tapping at the hard cover and yanking her head at an empty corner table.  
"Sure" Knowing Levy it was probably a book on Runes or text she needed help with, and he walked with her to the table. "what would you possibly need me for, what's that book for?" Levy looking to her sides and making sure no one was listening she stared into Freed's eyes with determination and handed him the book.  
"The Memories Replaced"... I wouldn't call that an well thought out title but, what does this have to do with me." "Sigh...It Tells of a man, a magician that vanished without a trace and twenty years later, he was found wandering the outskirts of a town riddled with headaches and flash backs of a life he did not recognize, his magic was rusted and bad but slowly he got passed the headaches but his body couldn't handle the magic within him, like his body was rejecting it completely. He remembered a whole life of living on a mountain far away from civilization and had a hard time believing he had been a magician at all, his whole existence was erased from his mind and replaced by a whole other, and soon after he fell sick and died, and the last thing he said was The runes kept me there and kept me happy, why was I sent here, I want to go back to my mountain."  
Levy said that all mostly without breathing and then she leaned in real close. "what if that story is true and, what if this is what happened to Lucy?" Freed looked around and made sure no one heard the name, it would only start a wave of depression to sweep over the place. "The likes of that are highly doubtful, not that I understood everything you said but also I have never heard of runes that could do something like that." That's when Levy pulled a smaller book with leather bindings and passed it over to him. Freed shook his head and thought Levy must have lost her mind thinking there were actually runes that could erase someone's memory and replace them with something else, a whole other life.  
Freed opened the book and was shaken by what he saw. Never had he seen these kind of runes, were they really runes? By what he could gather from what he read these were very dark and some even brought death with diseases, fit only for cities and bigger places. He skimmed over to where Levy had left a book mark. Memory Replacement. Varies from person to person but ultimately stays on up to 25 years. Only to be broken down by an equally powerful mage as the mage who placed them, Anywhere in the world if you just use these runes to write "release" the magic will be undone. "where did you get this Levy?... I have never even heard of these runes. Who wrote this?" Levy slightly grinned and placed here right hand on the back of her head. "I may have borrowed it from a library that I may or may not have been allowed to be in." Before Freed could say anything Levy placed her hand in front of him. "Well do you think there is a possibility now? " Freed held his chin and let his mind wrap around the whole Idea, that maybe, just maybe they could get Lucy back. "The story told that the man pretty much lost his mind and his body couldn't handle it and he died. If this would work... Wouldn't we just be killing her?" "not if we can track down these runes, meet her and help her get through it. Can't we at least try to track it down." "Sigh.. Levy I don't think we cou-" Levy slammed down her fists into the table losing her head, and from the top of her lungs "WE WONT KNOW UNLESS WE TRY!" turning everyone's attention to them " we have to try, I can't shake a feeling that she is out there, alone and I can't be still anymore" Freed was shocked by her outburst but he understood. None of them believed she was dead and gone. Laxus walked over to them and noticed that Levy was holding back tears holding her hand over her mouth. "What's this all about." he looked at Levy, Freed and back again.

"Mom are you alright" Luna looking at her mother as she held fast to the counter and seamed to be losing her feet. "I'm fine hun just a little dizzy. Could swear I could hear a voice though, did you hear anything?" Luna stood up from the dinner table and looked curiously at her mother getting pale and flushed with every intake of breath. "Eh, no come here sit down I'll make you some tea." she placed the kettle on the little stove and started to heat the water. She reached to the back of the cabinet for a jar with herbs she had found and poured some in her mother's usual cup, but as she turned around she found her mother on the floor in a fit of spasms. Luna freaked out and threw herself on the floor and took her mother in her arms. "mom... MOM! What's wrong? Talk to me, what can I do, how do I stop this? MOM! She lifted her mother up and carried her to the bedroom, not knowing where she got the strength and as the spasms faded her mother muttered something Luna couldn't make out, then as her eyes shot open she cried out "The Runes have been broken!" Luna not knowing anything about any runes just freaked out even more "Mom there is nothing broken, you just fell." Then her mother started to cry, such big tears Luna had never seen on her mothers face, actually, Luna could not remember ever seeing her mother cry, she was a rock. "Natsu... Its Lucy... I'm here" her mother whispered so calmly yet the tears did not stop flowing from her eye's. "Who is Natsu? Mom... MOM!" But as Luna felt her mother's hand go limp and saw her eye's loose all life. The golden spark she had always had was gone and now all that remained were lifeless eyes staring at the sealing she shook her not believing the sight she saw. She shook her more and more, again and again but got no response.

After a few days Freed and Levy had explained to Laxus and the former master what Levy had thought of and were now standing in a room with only a map on a wall, not telling anyone else about what they had planned. Didn't want to give false hope to anyone and weren't really that hopeful themselves but as Levy had said again and again, they had to try.  
Freed focused in on the old rune book in his hand and with his sword he channeled the energy from it towards the map. The others stood in silence, giving him space to focus and concentrate. After a short while his sword took of on its own, landing on what appeared was the middle of the ocean. "It Worked" Levy exclaimed "Wait, we can't be sure of anything." Freed said with his eyes closed and his hand grasping the book. "There was no real feeling I got from the book, I'm not sure if I channeled it at all" Levy lost her smile and stared at Freed. "I guess you should try again then" and so he did, he did the same thing three times and always got the same result. "Well that settles it this must be where she is right?" Makarof made his way to the map and stared at it for a while. "What are you thinking gramps?" Laxus walked up behind him and stared at the map as well. "Well I don't remember anything being in that ocean except for well the ocean, I don't see how an Island could be there without anyone ever noticing it. But there conversation was put on halt as they heard a familiar sound of crashing tables and a loud voice coming from the hall.  
"I'm Telling you there is no way she's "Somewhere" in the western ocean , there is nothing there just look at this, see nothing" Gray holding a map in Natsu's face. "And I am telling you that while I was on a job in that village" Natsu puncturing the map with his finger "I smelled her for just a brief moment and I heard her Gray I heard her I just know she is there, we have to go now damn it!" in that moment the guild hall doors swung open and Wendy rushed inside with Charla on her heels " Everyone, I think I have a clue... A clue about Lucy, I was up on the western mountains and I smelled something, something that was most certainly Lucy..." Everyone stared back and forth from Natsu who held Gray's jacked tight and stared at Wendy back to Wendy who stared at a scene she had not seen in . Laxus stepped into the scene and looked at Wendy "Did you see the western ocean by any chance Wendy?" "Ehh? I think so... Yeah I think I might have been facing the ocean when I picked it up. The smell seamed to come from there but it was such a faint scent I can't really be sure. But I know it was far away at least" Makarof got on top of the bar counter looked at everyone's surprised looks and he could swear a bit of Natsu's old self had returned with that bit of hope. "Everyone who wants to go on a journey, that might lead to another dead end... Raise your hand" not a single hand was left hanging, everyone wanted in on this and no one cared if it could be a dead end, all of them would do anything to see there dear friend again. "Master what do you think about this?" Makarof looked at his grandson and thought that his heart would burst from pride, seing his own blood taking such good care of the family. "I think that there is no stopping any of you, and I think that you should all be careful not to get your hopes up to high... but... I think that if there is a chance... even if its small, if we could find her, we should not waiste another moment here and head out this instant. And once again after 18, long years, Magnolia heard the roar of Fairy Tail, and some could swear that that day Magnolia had a massive earthqueke, as the steps of Fairy Tail were not light or silent, but fierce with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got lost in this story and wrote a whole new chapter... so much fun doing this I can really feel the story grow inside me. Please review and tell me what you think ;)**

A week past and Luna buried her mother beside a small flower patch just outside the fields, she loved that place and couldn't think of a better place for her. On that day something happened to Luna, she had to know so much, on that day her need to get of this Island and her need to know what her mother said about some runes and a name... Natsu. Who was that... Only one way to find out but how could she possibly get off the island. But there was no boat, and where would she go, she had never had Ideas about the outside world until that day. Her tears had stopped flowing and she felt as if she had cried enough to last her the rest of her life. She was angry, a feeling she did not know existed, so angry she could feel how a fire would be lit inside her, a fire that she would not oppress, and on a cool evening, just before the sun would set, she stood on a cliff facing the sun, her eyes cold and harsh she screamed with all her might and took a step off the cliff.

But as she fell, she felt she couldn't die here, without any answers and any clues about her mother's words, and just before hitting the water she stopped, and she could feel a warmth on her back as if something was there keeping her a float. When she looked up she noticed that instead of hair there was a bright red flame, and on her back she had wings of flame. She held her breath as to wait for her to realize that she was only dreaming but as the flames did not disappear she wisped off and headed for the sun, she thought she must see land if she just flew far enough and so she did she flew as fast as she could, still not really understanding how this was possible but she knew this was something she was controlling even though she had never felt like this before, she knew she had been kept from the outside not to question it and she felt her power grow with anger and the need to understand it. She flew for what seamed to be hours and finally she saw land. She stopped mid air to take in the magnitude of it all and found a mountain to get a better look of things. She landed on the top of the mountain and looked at the land and just before the sun took its last rays of light away she took flight again and headed to a forest and there she took rest, actually she fell down from exhaustion, never could she have known that using magic made a person this tired.

The whole of the guild had gathered in the village that Natsu had been in, Wendy pointed out the mountain she had been on when she caught the sent, and the four dragon slayers put there nose to work but couldn't find a trace of Lucy's smell. But that did not stop the guild, the once that could fly were sent out to scan as far as they could go. Without any luck. As the guild was getting ready to call it a day and head in to the barn they were granted shelter in the four dragon slayers looked to the sky as a great big fireball came over in the almost night sky and went straight to the mountain. They all noticed where the flame had come from and all but Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charla, decided to rent a boat right then and there and head out that direction as soon as they could, while old team Natsu headed to where they saw the flame go. They all saw as the flame headed to the forest they had all gone through to get to the village and ran as fast as they could

Just as day was breaking the once that had fit on the boat that they got from the harbor master, saw an Island not to far from them but they could see how no one could have seen it for it was very small. The current that most ships went with would normally not carry the ships there so the most likely scenario was that no ship had gotten close enough to actually see it. The closer they got the more hope filled them but the question on everyone's mind was what that fireball had to do with Lucy if it did at all.  
Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Mirajane, Cana, Freed, Lisanna, Bickslow, Romeo, Juvia and Asuka were the once that went to the island while the rest was looking after the kids and simply were either too old or too scared of disappointment to go any further.  
The team Lucy (as they started calling themselves) spread out from the shore to look for any signs of her or any clue that would lead them to her. It did not take the strong noses of the two dragon slayers to find the little cottage that had Lucy's scent all over it and gather the rest of the team there. But there was something else, another smell, similar to hers but still not hers at all. "She must be here somewhere, there's not any dust on the shelves and fresh laundry on the coffee table" Mira went through the laundry and raised her eyebrows. "Never in a million years would I think Lucy's style would change so drastically." Simple clothing, light brown skirts and a white blouse, was the highlight of the wardrobe that the once so called cosplayer had. Not a shrivel of her old style was found in the whole cottage, but what Levy found shocked everyone. In a small chest under the bed were clothes fit for a child, then a teen and then some that would fit levy herself. And in another closet they found another set of clothes that everyone agreed would fit a young woman.  
Freed took a walk outside to try and wrap his head around this whole thing, before he know it he was outside of the well kept fields and stumbled on a neat little flowerbed. He walked to it and then he saw it. The grave of Lucy Heartfilia.


	4. Chapter 4

**And the story continues... got nothing to say so here you go ;)**

Levy cried in the arms of the man she loved, Gajeel held her close and tried to hold back but couldn't help but let a few tears slip away. Romeo did not feel the need to hide his tears from his family and sat down at the kitchen table and let his tears flow, Mira ran to Laxus's arms and howled like only she knew how to, Cana became angry and stormed outside. She needed to see this for herself. Bickslow sat next to Romeo and placed his hand around his shoulders. Juvia soon followed Cana but when she got closer to Cana who was now crouching in front of the grave of their dear friend, Juvia lost her will to stand and fell to her knees, and cried at the terrible loss they all had to face, but like Freed had said, the grave was new, not even a week old, had they just found her sooner. Asuka followed them out but passed Juvia to take Cana in her arms, doing her best to be a grown up about things but that thought only lasted a moment. Freed felt he had to understand what had happened, he walked away from the cottage as far as he could to try in find a trace of the runes or where they had been. And so he walked.

For the first time in a week Luna slept soundly. She woke up just after noon in a daze and was so hungry, she had been so lucky to fall asleep next to a raspberry bush, she tasted the berry's not knowing what they were like and if they were bad for her health, but with that first bite, she could not contain herself and she dug herself into the bush and ate her fill. She fell asleep once again now deep inside the bush.

Around midday old team Natsu picked up her scent but had a hard time pinpointing it for all the natural smells around. All the blossoms and berries surrounding them made it hard not to stop and smell the flowers and taste the amazing berry's this forest had in its gardens. But they continued to search and before long they stood by the bush Luna was currently sound asleep in and both Natsu and Wendy refused to look anywhere else, there target had to be around here, the scent was strongest here. "I'll look around this place, Wendy and Charla look in the trees surrounding it, Natsu and Happy do the same" Gray look in the surrounding bushes." "Aye Sir" they all followed Erzas orders and spread out, Erza looked around the bush for footprints and found a place close by that had recently been pressed down as if someone had been lying there for a long time. She followed a path in the grass as if someone had dragged themselves closer to the Bush and the closer she got to the bush again she could hear it, the sound of a person sleeping, she stuck her head into the bush only to see a girl with berries in her hand and the reddest lips she had ever seen, she attempted to signal the others but as she was about to pull her head out the girl started crying in her sleep. Erza could hear her repeat very silently again and again "mom" Erza knew something must have happened to this girl. She couldn't see her well in the shadow of the bush but she saw how her face resembled that of Lucy's.  
"her Daughter?" Erza said to herself after she had removed her head from the bush and sat down in front of it. "who is her dad?... Where is he?" Erza contemplated the idea of Lucy having a daughter. In her head she saw a very frustrated smiling mother having the celestial spirits watching her. "Erza any'?" "shhhhh" Erza pointed at the bush and motioned Gray to be quiet and take a peak inside. Gray stuck his head in the bush and took a look but couldn't help but only see a foot in his face and went flying, mostly in surprise, and saw a blond girl run away in the other direction. With a very surprised Erza following fast. "Oi wait we just want to talk"

Luna's head started to race along with her heart and in her mind she questioned this whole scenario. "where did they come from, what do they want? Why am I so scared of them? I have to get out of here" She ran as fast as she could and she could feel the power from last night hitting her hard took to flying once again, and flew as fast as she could. Only to have a pink haired man and a blue winged blob with a face follow her and they were right on her tail. (no she has no Idea what a cat is) she sped up and did her best to avoid every tree on the way but couldn't help hit a few branches so she headed up towards the sky.  
"Happy!" Natsu said in his once usual way to get Happy to go Max speed and his good old friend understood completely. "AYE SIIIR! MAX SPEED!" and within a second they were high on her tail. Natsu reached his hand out and grabbed her leg only to be singed by her flame which she concentrated on her feet to get him off, only she did not realize who she was playing tag with and could not get her leg loose so she quickly turned around and gave his face a nice kick. As she turned around and Natsu saw her face it was as if time slowed down. "Lucy? No.. But...She Looks just like her... Why is she crying" was the only thing going through his head and as the foot hit his face time sped up again and he let go of her leg and let her get away. "Happy lets go back I have her scent now we can find her later." He had noticed something else, she was scared out of her life. "Was that why she was crying?" Natsu thought as they flew back to where the others had waited.  
By this time the once that had been on the island were almost back again and dreaded the moment they had to tell everyone the bad news. As the day went on and the part of the guild that had waited in the village and the once that had been on the island were gathered outside the barn having heard the news no one had a smile in thought and decided that when they returned home they would raise there own stone for Lucy. When team Natsu returned seeing all the sad faces and tears drying on there faces they realized they had not found any good news on the island. Natsu walked up to Cana, he needed to hear it. She just nodded and fresh tears streamed down her face. Natsu could do nothing but fall to his knees and cry himself. Erza though with tears flowing told the rest what they had found out, told them all about the girl who looked so much like Lucy and how she had ran at the sight of them and How Natsu had seen her fear and her sadness as she was flying away. They all had a new goal. Thou saddened they had to find that girl and help her, and hopefully find out something more. Freed had told them all that he did not find a single trace of runes on the island and assumed that they had been removed. And so it was settled, they would return home and discuss what there next step would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to admit I thought I was funny, you'll understand if you read it all.. huhu cat huhu**

The Guild had returned home, and thou most were broken they knew that there was a girl out there alone and most likely scared, they had figured by now that since no one knew about the island it was likely that no one had seen Lucy or the girl, and that just made the possibility that the girl had never seen other people before ever so likely. After a night of drinking in honor of there lost friend they slept in the guild hall, no one wanted to go home and Mira and Lisanna made in comfy for everyone with blankets and pillows. The once who had children got the second floor and they all slept soundly after a hard few days and good night of drinks, talks, crying and some laughter about old times. It had been a long time since the guild had been this lively even thou it wasn't a day of celebration but a goodbye.

The day after they got talked about a plan to get the girl to them and find out what had happened to Lucy and find out more about her. A team was put together to find her, it was simple. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Charla and Pantherlily. The Strongest noses and the best way of getting around fast. The plan was simple. Get her to the guild, get her there fast and not let her get away again. Some had cursed Natsu for letting her get away but understood that he was to surprised by the way she looked and the look on her face to talk more about it. Gajeel hugged his wife and two boys, Wendy kissed Romeo and then the Team was off. But not Before Gray had loosely punched Natsu in the shoulder, "Don't fuck it up flamebrain" only to receive one just as loose and a small smile. They flew off in the direction they thought she might have taken but only an hour after being in the air they caught her scent and descended toward the foot of and saw her standing there, as if she was waiting for them. They came down a few meters away from her.

She had a harsh look on her and her feet shuffled as if she was ready either to fight or run away, by the way her body trembled she wasn't sure herself. Gajeel was the first to step closer as he noticed the other's were not making a move. "Kid... Were not here to hurt you, we just want to talk to you." Luna took a step back getting scared again "why?" in her head all she could think was " talk to me why did I do something do they know me why am I so scared of them?" Wendy took a step closer and smiled at the girl in front of her "We know you are Lucy's daughter, we were her friends but-" "My mom? But I never heard about you or anyone at that matter." Luna mumbled the last part looking away from the small group and her feet desperately wanted to go running, but she was there for a reason, she had smelled them and followed from the other day. Uncertain if she should or not but she felt that maybe, just maybe they could answer her questions.  
"Well we figured that your mother was kept inside a magic barrier making her forget and think that the life she had on the island was her own, but she was the most powerful Celestial spirit mace in the country" Wendy only received a surprised look from Luna and a once familiar look that followed with a scratch in the head and "I don't understand at all" but could not remember why it was so familiar. Gajeel noticed she was relaxing just a bit and letting her guard down maybe he should keep quiet not to scare her more. He elbowed Natsu to say something or do something he didn't care. But Happy took the lead. "Would you come to the guild with us and let us explain it there?" Luna looked at Happy and couldn't help want to know more about that creature that was so cute. "I'm sure the rest of the guild would love to meet you, and share with you the loss of your mother" Charla chimed in but realized her words may have been misplaced.  
Luna's face hardened again and her eye's looked back and forth like she was looking for something in her mind. "How did you know?" Gajeel looked straight at her catching her eye's "We saw her grave, you did well being alone and all." Lily stepped forward with the rest "We are very sorry for your loss." Luna Relaxed again and mumbled a thank you having tears forming in her eye's once more. She shook her head and started to walk to them slow unsure steps. "So you want me to come with you to this Guild thing, would you then answer my questions?" Natsu finally getting his head into gear having been in a daze watching how much all her movements resembled Lucy's. "Yeah we will tell you all we know about anything-" just then his voice failed him as a huge lump was stuck in his throat. "Okay But first one thing... Are you small people human or... What are you? ""EHH you don't know a cat when you see one?" Natsu blurted out having lost his lump on that question but got a dumbfounded face from her. "cat?" Charla and Lily facepalmed and Happy just stood and watched not really understanding what was going on. "Lets get back and we will try to explain everything... Levy must have an encyclopedia about animals somewhere." Wendy pointed charla to her back and the six of them took flight just above Luna and Luna took that as a cue to get her fire started and followed them to the city of magnolia, she couldn't help but be amazed by the size of the place and all the people, and had a hard time keeping focus and not fall behind.

They landed in front of the guild house, and Luna could only stare and smile she had never seen such brilliant colors on such an amazing house. But they were surprised by the door opening and a young boy sticking his head out "Daddy!" Louis jumped into his fathers arms and chuckled as his dad tickled him all over. "Daddy is this the fire lady?" the 5 yr old pointed at Luna and Luna just looked from the child to the cats and back. "Is that a cat too?" leaving Wendy, Natsu and Happy on the ground in a spasm of laughter. Gajeel only pushed open the hall doors and trying not to laugh he put his little boy down and with his hand on his mouth walked in shaking his head. Natsu got up and stood behind the girl still chuckling "Go on inside were right here with you" Lunas eye's only grew bigger seeing all the faces turning to her and the surprise on there faces were just like hers, until the uproar. Natsu Pushed her inside with a wide grin on his face and most of the guild came rushing to meet her but seeing her expression go from surprised to scared they all stopped and stood in a half circle a few meters away. Levy Pushed her way through the group and with tears in her eye's and a great big smile on her face she took the girl in her arms. Luna flinched but seeing the happy face of this blue haired woman she couldn't help but feel like she was in her mother's arms once more. She couldn't help but start to cry herself. "I don't understand? Why isn't she here instead of me? Why did she leave you? MOM!" she broke down completely. She cried hard and long but then Natsu walked over to them and Levy lead her to him, Luna only looked up and saw a warm smile with tear filled eye's and she felt as his hands went around her and held her close. She dug her face in his chest and befor long she fell asleep in his arms. A part of Lucy had returned, and with it Natsu's smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I got sick and wasn't able to write anything for a good long while buuut I'm back giihii and here is the next chapter, hope you like it.  
Please leave a review for me, I would love to know what you think of it ^^, **

"So what's her name?" Mira stood over the girl who was still sleeping and had been put in a corner by the bar. "No Idea, didn't ask" and Natsu got his head slapped by a very disappointed Erza. "We will have to ask her as soon as she wakes." said Mira with a smile. "Oi kid what's your name" Natsu had ignored Mira and Erza and begun shaking the girl not so loosely. She woke up and was aflame by the surprise attack but her fire died down as soon as she remembered where she was. "So... What is it?" Luna rubbed her eye's and looked at Erza, then Mira and back to Erza.  
"Your hair is so pretty". She said to Erza, "So is yours, but what is what?" She yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm hungry" And Mira was quick to the bar and back "I thought you would be so I made you beef stu". Luna Took a spoonful and was very surprised by what she tasted. "what's beef?" the three of them exchanged looks and they understood the girl had not grown up as most had... Knowing your meats and what not. "Its a type of meat from animals." Erza said with a smile as she looked at the girl basically massacring one bowl after another. "Oh like fish?" the three of them sighed but a little blue cat chimed in "AYE! Do you like fish?" "AYE I really like fish" Luna responded and put the bowl down.  
"By the way I'm Happy" " So am I" Luna replied and the rest of them couldn't help but laugh. "No my name is Happy what is yours?" "haha Oh I'm Luna Rose Heart" She exhaled and grabbed her stomach and Mira wiped her face. "well I'm Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar, this is Erza Scarlett and Natsu Dragneel. Its nice to meet you Luna."

"Luna Rose Heart? Why is it that your name is so strange?" Natsu said with an inspecting look on his face. "Its because of this birthmark on my chest." She tucked down her shirt and right there on her heart was a Rose shaped birthmark, and the skin around it was a lot lighter than the rest of her. They all came a lot closer and inspected the mark when all of a sudden Natsu shot up and ran out of the guild. He ran to his house and kicked open the door. He threw a box on the floor from the top of a cupboard and rampaged through it, and on the bottom was a small parchment folded in half, his eye's lit up as he took it and sat down on the bed. He opened it at looked at the little sketched picture, the last thing Lucy had drawn before she disappeared. It was exactly like the mark on Luna. Natsu closed his eyes and clutched the picture in his hand. "Lucy is she mine?"

 **Flash back to the night before Lucy's disappearance**

Gajeel is on the bar wearing his white suit, well most of it, Levy is pretty darn drunk and is pretty much undressing him and before anyone can bat an eye Gajeel is carrying her outside. Having a very wide grin on his face.

Cana is drinking everyone under the table and Bacchus, who decided to invite himself to the party is making good headway to get Cana's attention.

 **On another table Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Lucy are playing I have never.**

A game that started innocently enough but escalated with more drinks. "I have never had dirty thoughts about anyone in the guild" Juvia raised her glass with a very red face and took a nice gulp while looking at Gray, Gray on the other hand, did the same but didn't have the courage to look at Juvia so he just closed his eye's, ( he had been feeling things for Juvia for some time now but had no intention of letting her know that...yet) Juvia threw a tantrum in her head but had decided not to let him see how it was tearing her apart thinking he had someone in the guild in his head. Lucy and Natsu both took small sips of there drinks shining redder than the rest of them. Lucy Felt quite good about her question and motioned Natsu to take the next one. "I have never slept with someone in the guild" Natsu had a big smile on his face but was shot down with a frosty punch to the shoulder and none of them had a drink. "Gray next one!" Lucy exclaimed and wanted to have a drink although she had never slept with anyone... Ever. "I have never... Wanted to kiss... Someone at this table." They all drank at the same time, no thought given to it and as Lucy realized this she went through her head, finding a lot of scenarios where she could have kissed Natsu again and again and again. Just then Natsu slammed his fists down. "Damn IT!" he shouted, Turned to Lucy, Grabbed her one hand at the back of her head and one around her waist, and gave her his first kiss and though she started reacting like the one and only Lucy would at this moment, her drunk state and her endless wish this would happen her arms grabbed him as well. Her right hand played with his hair and the other wrapped his scarf around her hand and pulled him even closer. Without thinking Natsu stood up with her still on him and made his way through the guild and to his house. Where they had there first, and sadly only night together. It was clumsy at times but after about an hour of testing each other, seeing what the other liked and what not, it became a heated and an intimate night.  
The morning after Lucy woke up and smiled at the night before, she hurt a bit but she didn't care, she decided to step outside and take a breather. That was the last time Lucy was Lucy.

 **I will be posting the picture of what I think the birth mark looks like.. drew it as I was writing this, just hit me giihii ^^,**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu had never been this happy, he got the girl of his dreams, and he got all of her. While still intoxicated, and half asleep. He decided to tell her how he really felt. The love for her was only building up inside him with everyday he spent with her, and for the past four years he had been completely certain he really and truly loved her. He loved how her temper could scare even Erza. He loved her hair messed up after a mission. He loved the determination in her eye's, but most of all he loved her smile. A smile that melted him each time he saw it. As he struggled to open his eye's he began to smile. That smile faded fast as he felt the bed was empty. He got up to search for her but alas she was nowhere to be found.

 **Present time.**

Freed had visited the island again trying to find whatever there might be of a clue as to the runes and had found some residue on the cliffs surrounding the island, and with that he and Levy had started searching more about anything similar in any book they could find. That search didn't last long for they could not find anything about it so Freed had set out to find someone who could possibly know something about it and made his way to the council in hope they might know something about it.  
Over a week had passed since Luna had met the guild. She and Asuna hit it off and Asuna was able to gather a lot of information about her life on the island. She started reading books about magic that she got from Levy and was mostly interested in fire magic. She wanted to learn more about it.  
Natsu had pretty much left her in the care of Levy who acted like a mother figure for her, answering all sorts of weird questions that came her way. Luna really was just a child who didn't have a clue about the world. But Levy could not have been prepared for the question that had been building up in Luna for quite some time. "Levy?" Luna looked at the grown woman and in return got a wide smile. "What is it Luna?" "Gajeel is Louis's and Jamie's father right?" Levy's eye's turned from her boy's who were playing tag in the guild hall. "Yes he is." "And Alsac is Asuna's father right?" Levy now understanding where this was going got quit nervous and her voice did not react the way she wanted to but she managed to mutter a yes in response looking back towards her boy's. Luna's eye's looked at the floor and looked over the outfit Asuna had given her and had a hard time getting her question out. She had to know and if she knew maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely. She mustered up the courage and breathed in.  
"Levy?... Do you think I have a fath.." Levy stood up quickly and pranced to her boy's, Jamie had tripped Louis over usually Levy wouldn't but in but right now, although feeling ashamed of herself she had to get out of that conversation. Luna stood up as well but made her way to the bar where Mira placed a plate with her now favorite food. Chicken legs. "I'm not that hungry Mira but thank you." Luna folded her arms together on the bar and laid her head down on them. Mira and anyone who saw that felt the gloomy air around her but had nothing to say to her to make her feel better.  
Natsu had held on to the piece of parchment since he saw her birth mark and had decided to talk to someone about the night he and Lucy had. He turned to Gray and asked if he could talk. The two of them walked to an empty table and Natsu laid it all on the table and at the end of it he handed Gray the parchment.  
"You have got to be kidding me. Man I don't remember half of that night, the morning after we were all so frantic about Lucy's disappearance that I had forgotten all about that game we played. So why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Natsu's face grew dim and his eye's focused on the little picture. "The possibility of her running away after that night because she was embarrassed, flew through my head over and over again, and for such a long time I thought I had been rejected so completely that I fell into such a deep depression, and because of that I didn't want her to possibly feel more embarrassed, by telling anyone about it... I know now it was stupid of me but... " Gray looked at his friends troubled face and smiled a bit. "I understand man. It was a chaotic time for us, man I had no Idea you had the hots for her... You have to tell Luna" Natsu's eye's grew at those words. "But... Its possible that I'm wrong right?!"  
Gray Glanced over to where Luna was sulking on the bar, something you could often see when Lucy was worried about not being able to pay her rent. She stood up in a flash and walked to the old master. She then made her way to the guild doors and walked out, her shoulders drooping to the sides and her head down. "Well how about we try to find out." Gray and Natsu ran after Luna. Levy grabbed Natsu's hand just as they were about to go out. "Natsu I... I didn't know how to answer her so I... When she asked me I just couldn't.. I didn't know what to say." the two of them got confused and Gray stepped a bit closer. "What are you talking about, what did she ask." Levy's looked away and whispered. "She asked if she had a dad."  
The two of them ran out and after her, they saw her far off down the street they could see her gloom from there and headed to her. Natsu grabbed Gray and stopped him in his tracks."Look."  
Two dubious figures came out of a shadow and were targeting Luna.  
"Hey lill girl!" One of them grabbed Luna from behind and the other went in front and grabbed her legs. "Natsu! We have to help her!" Natsu just stood there and watched. "No wait, lets see what she does."  
Luna had noticed the two of them before they came at her, as they grabbed her she was calm. I guess I can put my flames to test. The two men gagged her and tied her hands and feet together and one put her over his shoulder and the other just laughed at a great catch "The Boss will be happy with this one, bet she will fetch a nice price with that hair and all." Luna focused and her flame tail did as she wanted. Without the men knowing what happened her tell wrapped around there ankles and tripped them. She let her wings out and landed nice and easy on the ground. As the men looked at her she surrounded herself in fire from head to toe and burned of her bindings. The two men screeched and started to get up to run. "Oh you think your gonna get away with this?" Luna smiled widely as she trapped them in flame and sent them flying toward the guild. Where Natsu and Gray caught them with there feet to there faces. Leaving them knocked out on the pavement.

Luna saw the two of them and flew over to where they stood smiling. "Good job Luna, these have been abducting women all over Magnolia for a few weeks now." Luna's troubles melted away seeing Natsu smile. Somehow she always felt that way around him. Gray took the men in each hand and headed to the guild. "Natsu talk to the girl you saw what she did, its not something just anyone would do. You know what I mean." Natsu got flustered and looked at Luna. "What's he talking about?" Natsu scratched his head, raised his eyebrows and contemplated how he would tell her. "Uhm... Luna. You were asking Levy something earlier right. uhm what was it?" Luna's face reddened and she took the same pose as Natsu did without realizing it. "Oh that uhm... Well I.. Uhm. I was just wondering if maybe I... Uhm... If I might have a father and uhm. I just thought since you all knew my mother then maybe you knew my father too." Natsu gripped the parchment in his pocket. "I heard from the others that you are a fire mage".


End file.
